Poetry of Pendragon
by egyptian1995
Summary: My first ever upload! One poem per chapter, one chapter per book, that's what the plan is. I'll probably add more later on.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hiya! This is my first-ever upload! Just the first of my Pendragon poems that I thought up one day in English class. I know it's short, but hey, it's a poem, right? Read and review, if you can. Any kind of review is fine! Criticism is very welcome! ^_^ Well, I'll let you get to it, then. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pendragon, that credit goes to D.J. MacHale. This applies for this and the following chapters._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**: Merchant of Death

**World**: Denduron** Traveler**: Alder

The story is about Bobby Pendragon

He didn't know what the future held.

He trusted his uncle again and again

And so a rebellion was quelled.

The territory was Denduron,

The first time against Saint Dane he won.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Review, please? I'll upload following chapters soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well, here's the second one! My twin and I also came up with a crazy Pendragon version of a Christmas carol (thanks to iTorchic's FMA Christmas Carols!), so I think I might put that in this story too. Let me know what you think!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Lost City of Faar

**World: **Cloral** Traveler: **Spader

Cloral was the next place Pendragon went

With Uncle Press, made his first debut.

Bobby won again and Saint Dane was spent,

The plague was stopped with help from Spader and Manoo.

Though they won again, Uncle Press's life had waned

And Bobby harbored anger against one Saint Dane.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me your thoughts! Review! ^_^ Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, here's the third one! ^_^ _

_angee1011:__ Thanks so much for reviewing! ^_^ I'm glad to know you found these okay! Haha_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

: The Never War

**World**: First Earth **Traveler**: Gunny

Pendragon's next quest led to his home's past;

He knew what he had to do.

He could not change history's path,

And the Hindenburg went down, like it was supposed to.

Gunny did the deed,

Because Spader Saint Dane did mislead.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Here's another! I'm loading a couple today, so enjoy! I'll probably load the ones left tomorrow and if not, this weekend! Then I'll be on to something else! Hopefully my FMA Christmas oneshot will be pieced together in time..._

****

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**: The Reality Bug

**World**: Veelox **Traveler**: Aja

Veelox was the next territory on the line;

It was already crumbling.

The Traveler from there said everything was fine,

But her plan they ended up bungling.

Saint Dane had won,

But Aja was not done.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Yep, the second of four I'm loading up today! If I find time, I may actually get a chance to upload them all! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**: Black Water

**World**: Eelong **Traveler**: Kasha

Pendragon followed Saint Dane to Eelong,

Where cat people, "klees," were in charge.

Bobby's friends Mark and Courtney traveled there as well,

Bringing Spader and a cure from elsewhere, by and large

The disastrous events they helped quell.

But Mark and Courtney the end couldn't have foreseen.

Now three Travelers, trapped on Eelong, are out of the scene.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Yep, another one! Yay! ^_^ As soon as I finish uploading all of these I'm going to work on other projects now that I've gotten used to the system and everything. Hopefully my plot ideas will cooperate!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**: Rivers of Zadaa

**World**: Zadaa **Traveler**: Loor

Loor's home Zadaa is reaching its point;

Pendragon has come to help her.

With his help and Alder's they will not disappoint,

They quelled the two tribes' anger.

They stopped the drought by releasing the water,

And Loor proved to them all she was Osa's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yep, definitely uploading the rest of them today! Enjoy!_

* * *

**World**: Quillan **Travele**: Nevva/Elli

Going to Quillan, Bobby played some dangerous games.

He thought Nevva would help him.

He didn't know she was in league with Saint Dane;

Because of this, Bobby did not win.

Then he found Nevva's mother;

Elli was a Traveler another.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**: Pilgrims of Rayne

**World**: Ibara **Traveler**: Siry

Pendragon traveled to Ibara next;

The leaders were hiding some secrets.

The young band of kids had the leaders perplexed,

Bobby joined Siry, becoming a bandit.

The way to the future the Travelers helped them find.

This was Aja's second chance from behind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**: Raven Rise

**World**: Third Earth **Traveler**: Patrick

We next follow Pendragon to Third Earth,

Where everything was changed.

This is Patrick's home and hearth;

It left him understandably enraged.

Naymeer was the one to blame.

He, too, was working with Saint Dane.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Well, here's the last one! Hope you liked them!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**: The Soldiers of Halla

**World**: Second Earth **Traveler**: Pendragon

Pendragon's home is where the final battle will be fought.

He and the rest are ready to face Saint Dane.

Bobby's words ring true against the onslaught.

He has finally won this deadly game.

They all get to go back,

Having successfully pulled off the plan of attack.


End file.
